


Coffee or tea?

by xhazkawaii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr, Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top!Harry, anyway, bottom!Louis, kinda funny, larry stylinson - Freeform, link will be on notes, sorry fam, there is NO zayn on this bc fuck zayn, yeah i tried to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhazkawaii/pseuds/xhazkawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a 21 year boy who is very lonely and very bored. He goes out looking for something to do and well... you won't believe what he decided to do.  (Harry is 19)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee or tea?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I tried to be funny bc i honestly laughed for 453 hours when I saw this on tumblr so please I'm truly sorry if you wasted your life reading this. There's also smut in it so maybe you'll like idk, anyway this is the post suggesting the au http://yslhoe.tumblr.com/post/118245587954/ be happy ily follow me on tumblr its urfookinjob bye 
> 
> ps: keep in mind that I havent been in Starbucks in a while so i really dont remember if they actually have tea or not but this is an alternate universe so why not

"Bloody hell" Louis curses, shutting his laptop and throwing it somewhere over his bed. He's been browsing the internet for god knows how long and he can't seem to find anything interesting to do. He tried chatting with random people, strangers obviously, but nothing distracted him enough. He can't remember the last time he was _that_ bored. All of his friends, literally all of them, are busy and/or on a family trip, and he was left here alone. Niall, his long-term best friend, is in Australia right very now on a family vacation; Liam was having a day off with his girlfriend Sophia and they wouldn't be available for the entire day, of course. He even tried to call Calvin but the asshole happened to be hungover and flipped Louis off, telling the poor guy that he'd sleep for the entire day and asked him to call him just tomorrow afternoon, and maybe they would do something. Louis didn't want to wait until tomorrow though. 

 

He walked out of his bedroom only to bump into his obnoxious sister on the hallway. "Hey, where's the fire?" she asks him, mockingly. 

 

"Fuck off" Louis dismisses her, walking past her and on his way, he nudges her purposely and she whimpers in pain, but he ignores her with a hidden smirk. Whenever Louis is bored and when he can't go out with his friends because they are obviously always busier than him - and sadly, more often than Louis would like, without him - he just goes out for a walk. He doesn't even bother to take his car; he's good with walking around in the cold breeze of London. He walks for at least half an hour when he spots a Starbucks. He's not the coffee type; he actually despises coffee, but they have pretty good stuff, and they even have tea there, so it's worth the walk. Anyway, he's used to come here every now and then; every time he has a lot to, maybe an essay for college he'd come here to be able to focus, since his sister wouldn't give him a break. 

The 21 year old boy entered the warm and cozy coffee house and headed to the counter to order a cup of tea. He, then, took a seat on the bar stool and waited for his tea. He was deadly bored, and even the wait was killing him. "Humph" Louis grunts, looking around. All the people there seem to be entertained with something or someone else, and nearly all of them had a computer in their faces. Louis didn't want to be like them. He liked his computer a lot, but whenever he's outside, he just didn't want to take it with him and stuck his nose on the screen for all day long. He wanted to have fun; to enjoy himself. And he was not doing a good job. 

 

The sweet and young girl hands him his cup of tea and he smiles at her thankful. He, then sips on it, feeling the warmth against his tongue and he appreciates it for a second. After a few other sips, he decides that he's probably dying of boredom. He can't take this anymore. He doesn't even have a boyfriend to go to and have some fun. He wants someone to cuddle up, kiss, makeout and be his little pervert self; Louis has been lonely for the past couple of months since the last hook up he had, keeping in mind that it was his best friend Niall that got him the guy, so it wasn't a great deal since Niall doesn't know shit about men and/or Louis' taste in men. But it did well on keeping Louis busy for a few days. 

 

Fuck, he really needed a good makeout session and maybe, just maybe, it would work for him enough so he wouldn't be that bored or lonely any longer. So he scans the room once again, and everyone is still focused on whatever they're doing.  There's a few couples, a few people alone sitting by themselves, a group of three girl friends talking and laughing, there's an elderly couple too, holding hands and drinking coffee as they smile at each other. It was kinda cute, actually. 

He was so out of his mind that he actually considered doing something he thought he was incapable of doing. No one should ever have this idea, but he did. And he was so sure he could die from such boredom and loneliness, and went for it. He stood up, scanned the room for the tenth time since he arrived, and took a deep breath. He was really going to do that, holy shit. He cleared his throat, earning a few weird glares in his direction, but they soon looked back to whatever they were doing, and Louis took another deep breath. Shit. 

" **ARE THERE ANY GAY MEN IN THIS SHIT HOLE?!** " he said, out loud. Well, let's just say he literally yelled, frustrated. Everyone, seriously, every single one of the people there looked up at him with different expressions. The elderly couple looked like they could have a heart attack from Louis' harsh words. The group of girl friends were giggling at him, whispering on each other's ears. The other people there would just stare at him confusedly, but shook their heads slightly focusing on their computers again. But then, there's this guy. He was alone there, and Louis didn't quite notice him at first in one of the many times he'd scan the place looking for interesting people. He would definitely remember seen the boy if he had before: he was gorgeous. Dark long brown hair falling charmingly on his shoulder and slightly on his forehead, and he had a very clear and soft skin on his face. Pretty and full pinkish lips and amazing green eyes stared at him for too long, and his mouth opened and closed, as if he was trying to say something. Louis kept staring at him, because honestly he was the only one that seemed to react at Louis' words, and he didn't just say that out of frustration, he actually meant it. 

He almost fainted when the pretty boy timidly raised his hand, with a smirk hidden on his lips now appearing more open and bright as he could see the dimple that formed on his cheeks when he smiled. Louis was completely hypnotized by the boy's face. He looked twice at the boy's hand raised up in the air timidly, and the group of girls seemed to notice him, and they stopped laughing right away, just watching what would happen next. Louis then smiled shyly at the boy, giggling afterwards. He _giggled_!

He nodded, and decided to sit back on his stool where he was before, finishing his already cold tea and not bothering to look back at the boy. He was so embarrassed of what he's just done he actually let the boy hanging. 

"So... pretty wild, huh?" he heard a raspy and low voice talking right next to him, it was so close. Actually, so close that he didn't think it was next to him, he realized the voice was _whispering in his ear!_

Well fuck. Louis frantically nodded, looking behind him and finding the tall dark haired boy staring down at him with that smirk of his playing on his lips.

"Just thought I'd give it a try" Louis shrugs his shoulders and the boy laughs, sitting next to him. "I'm Louis" he says, and the boy takes his hand, and when Louis thought he'd shake it, he kisses. He literally kisses Louis' hand as if Louis was a little princess. 

"Harry" the boy tells him. "Wanna go?" he asks. So subtle. Well, what else was he waiting for? He literally just yelled if there was any gay men in the space and he got one. He was looking for a hook up only, wasn't he? 

"S-sure" Louis stammers, paying for his tea and walking out with the boy, but not before noticing the group of girls giggling while looking at them with worship in their eyes. He even heard one of them saying "They are so cute" and the other one "They're gonna fuck". Both men laughed at the words but didn't deny anything. Maybe Louis was a little bit luckier than his friends thought he was. It was only one pm, so he really had all day long for the boy. 

"Where you wanna go then?" Harry asks the older boy, shoving his hands down the pocket of his jeans and looking down at Louis, who by the way, was much shorter than him. 

"You were the one who basically asked me out, so you choose" Louis challenges him, looking at him with a smug smile. 

"Alright then" Harry shrugs, taking the boy's hand and walking away from the coffee place. Louis has to hold himself back to not swoon all over the boy when he realizes they are fucking holding hands! They walk like this for around fifteen minutes, in silence, the only thing that was asked was Louis' age, since he looked so much younger when if fact he was even older than Harry himself. He didn't mind though, he liked the fact that the boy was two years older than him, yet he looked like a fifteen year old. 

"Hang on" Harry raises a finger to the boy when they stop in front of a building, and Louis looks up at the boy. 

"Where are we?" he watches as Harry pulls a key out of his pocket and opens the front door. 

"My place" he shrugs. Harry was 19, maybe he lives with his parents and he brought Louis for a possible hook up here? 

"D-do you live alone?" Louis asks him, unsure. 

"Of course" the boy rolls his eyes. Louis didn't even live alone; he shares his apartment with Lottie and he would never take somebody there, especially for a hook up. Lottie was too obnoxious and she'd definitely ruin any chance of getting laid for the boy. "You okay with that, though? You know, being here?" Harry asks while they walk upstairs. There isn't even an elevator. Luckily, they just have to go through a few steps before Harry kicks another door opened and they enter the hallway with five doors around. 

"Y-yeah" Louis stammers. Why is he so nervous? Harry leads the boy into his apartment, and Louis scans the space and decides that it's pretty cozy, actually. It was small, messy and a little dark, even; but nice to be around. 

"Sorry for the mess, I'm not really used to bring people up here" he scratched the back of his neck, looking nervous at Louis who shrugs and smiles at him.

"'S okay" he mutters. He takes a seat on the couch when Harry does the same, and their legs touch slightly, causing both of them giggle like two fucking teenagers. 

"So really, why did you do that?" Harry asked the boy.

"Do what?" 

"Scream in the middle of a freaking Starbucks if there were any gay men there" he says as if it was obvious.

"Uh, I was lonely? And bored..." Louis drifts off. 

"Okay" the younger boy laughs, placing a hand on Louis' thigh and the boy freezes in place, looking up at Harry who had a smirk breaking on his pretty lips, that stupid dimple showing again. He just really wanted to kiss him. So he does. 

Louis leans in slowly still staring at Harry's lips, and the boy allows him to do so, waiting until the older boy's lips touch his own, and they sync their movements slowly, mouths closed, no tongue. And Louis pulls away just as quick. 

The blue eyed boy mumbles something Harry can't quite figure out, but he doesn't bother asking twice. Harry kisses the boy again, this time exactly like he wanted to do at first. He squeezes Louis' thigh gently before his hands go to Louis' waist and pull him closer, and Louis impusively sits on Harry's lap, facing and straddling him. Harry moans in response when Louis' tongue enters his mouth, battling with his own. The younger boy places his hand on Louis' hips, holding him close and squeezing him making Louis' arch in response and a moan slip out of his mouth. 

"Oh god" the older boy breathes against Harry's lips, still not detaching himself from the boy's touch. It was too hot inside of the apartment now, and the windows were all closed. Louis had no idea how they were supposed to breath when he could already feel his hair sticking on his damp skin and his shirt already slightly wet inside the jacket. Fuck it. He slides Harry's jacket down his shoulder slowly until he can see the boy's black shirt and his bare arms, covered by tattoos. They were quite appealing, he had to be honest to himself that it made Harry 100% even hotter, and if he wanted the boy inside of him before, he sure fucking _needs_ right now. 

Harry doesn't stay behind though. Seeing that he's already been undressed by Louis, he detaches himself from him for a second and pull his shirt over his head, quickly removing Louis' jacket and shirt as well, leaving both with bare torsos touching each other and the heat was unbearable. Both had damp skin touching damp skin and they were hot, really hot. So Harry grabbed Louis' thighs, wrapping them tightly around his waist and got up, walking through the hallway while Louis would kiss the hot skin of his neck, nibbling and licking the spots where his lips touched. Harry thought he could even faint from so much pleasure the boy was causing by only his mouth on his neck, but he made sure to get into his bedroom and throw Louis over his bed. 

Louis waited for Harry to jump over him and finally fuck his brains out, but Harry didn't. Instead, he walked over his dresser opened a drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a single condom and placing them on the bedside. But Louis was too desperate to even wait for Harry, so he unzipped his pants himself and slided them down his legs, throwing them in Harry's direction as the boy watched everything standing in front of the bed, looking down at Louis, his eyes already so dark Louis could swear it wasn't green anymore. "So fucking hot" Harry whispered, finally hovering over the boy and kissing him hard, wildly. He ran his hands down Louis' chest, feeling the damp and hot skin under his touch, and he followed his hands with his lips, kissing down all over Louis' torso, nibbling gently at the boy's nipple, making him arch his back and moan out loud. He was never that sensible there, but fuck Harry knew how to work on his nipple. 

"Fuck, p-please" Louis whimpered when Harry touched Louis' member over the fabric of his black boxers, and Louis bucked up his hips to meet Harry's hand, but the younger boy shook his head side to side, scolding Louis with a glare and stopping the movement of his hands. 

"No, baby boy... be patient, will ya?" his voice is now completely different; raspy and low, and Louis thought he was already dead and seeing or hearing angels as Harry kneeled in the middle of his legs and unzipped his own jeans, pulling them down together with his underwear, setting himself free from the tightness that was growing on his crotch. Louis whimpered again, this time at the sight of Harry's dick twitching when Harry palmed himself looking deeply at Louis and biting on his bottom lip. So Louis raised both of his legs, and wrapped them around Harry's hips, pulling him down and causing their bodies to bump into each other as Harry fell down onto the boy, and they immediately attacked each other's lips. God, Louis would never feel sorry for embarrassing himself at a fucking Starbucks he goes every day. 

Harry was amazed by how desperate the boy were. He really thought Louis was just messing around and maybe was just a pranker or being pranked or even dared to yell such a thing at a public space, so he was actually waiting to see if the boy would back away from his proposal of coming home with him. But Louis was just so needy, so desperate for someone's touch, _his_ touch, that it drove him insane to hear Louis' whimpers and moans whenever he would rub their cocks together. "Shit" Harry cursed under his breath, feeling Louis' hardness against his bare cock. He, then, decided it was enough foreplay, and violently pulled down Louis' boxers, gasping at the sight in front of him. 

Louis' hard and red cock throbbing, touching his low stomach and the tip... oh, so red and swollen Harry wanted to soothe the spot right now and then. He leans in and just simply kisses the tip and Louis whimpers again, arching his back. Harry places his hand on Louis' hips, pressing them down onto the mattress and Louis huffs in frustration for not being able to get an friction to relief himself. Harry slowly opened Louis' legs, spreading them, and smile at the vision of Louis' tight hole, clenching and relaxing right in front of him. He was in heaven, indeed. He grabbed Louis' legs again and wrapped them around him, pulling them up slightly, so he leans in slowly, and kisses Louis' inner thigh, going up until he reaches paradise. His lips touch slightly the puckered skin and Louis clenches a little bit when Harry's tongue presses against him. 

"Oh, fuck" Louis moan, feeling the boy's tongue inside of him, in and out in a slow pace, and he felt like he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to come already, and it was embarrassingly enough for him to beg for Harry to fuck him right now and then, because they literally just started and the boy already needs to come. He'd look like a virgin, and he really wasn't; far from it. Louis has been with more guys than he could count, really, and if that meant that he was a slut then he was proudly a slut, like his friend Niall would call him. 

Harry pulled away from the boy, hearing Louis crying in despair when the younger boy reaches for the bottle of lube. Harry makes sure that three of his fingers are perfectly lubed up, and he smirks down at Louis before he presses the first fingertip on Louis hole, wet by his tongue already. Louis closes his eyes and clenches when he feels Harry's finger entering him hard, and he quickly moves his hips down against Harry's hand, asking for more. No, _begging_ for more. "Fuck, p-please Harry" the boy whimpers as Harry adds the second finger, driving Louis insane when he scissors him, deep down and Louis could feel himself getting even harder, if that was possible. Without any warning, Harry added a third finger, and Louis cried startled and feeling like it wasn't enough. He needed Harry. 

"Harry I swear to fucking god if I wait an-" he tries to say but Harry removes his fingers so quick from inside of him that he cuts himself off to moan. He opens his eyes to find Harry rolling up the condom on his own cock, and the boy closes his eyes in pleasure as his own hands work on him for a while. Then, he places his tip in Louis' opened and wet entry, and pushes in, hard. Louis moans so loud he's pretty sure Harry's neighbors could hear him, not that he cares anyway. The younger boy pounds into Louis hard, and harder each thrust more and Louis can't help himself from moaning every time he does so. It feels so fucking good, even if Harry didn't fucking wait for him to adjust, he didn't need to, he didn't want to. He wanted Harry, and oh god, now that he feels Harry, he wants nothing more than this. 

"So tight" Harry moans, closing his eyes and pounding hard into the older boy, and Louis bites on his lips to not scream, but it fails. Harry presses a hand on his lower stomach, feeling himself there, and Louis feels like dying, he honestly feel like he's dying from so much pleasure. 

"Oh shit" Louis whimpers. 

"Yeah, feels good, right baby?" Harry asks the boy. He doesn't even feel weird for calling an older man baby, because it's obvious how much Louis enjoys being called that. 

"Fuck, so good" Louis breathes. 

Harry pounds harder, balls-deep into the boy now, and he doesn't think he can't wait any longer. 

"I'll come, baby" he warns Louis, who just nods, trying to say something.

"M-me too-FUCK, me too" he says when Harry hits his prostate repeatedly. Harry nods, agreeing with him and finding it even hotter because they are fucking coming in sync as Louis grabs his own cock and strokes it slowly up and down, and Harry wraps his fingers around Louis' helping the boy out. Harry thrusts into Louis a couple more times, syncing the movements on his hand working on Louis' cock, and he feels his hand getting wet, and he looks over at Louis and the boy is coming all over himself and Harry's hand, shit. That does it for Harry, and exactly like he thought, they came together in sync. He felt himself spilling into the condom when Louis was still coming all over his chest, and Louis was breathing hard when Harry pounded a couple more times, riding out his orgasm. 

They were breathless when Harry fell onto the mattress, right next to Louis, who whimpered softly feeling empty suddenly. They looked at each other, Louis struggling to keep his eyes opened, and they smiled. Louis felt his heart melt at the boy's dimple again, and he took a deep breath, finally returning to his senses. 

"So" Harry says, breathless "Wanna a coffee, or a tea?" 


End file.
